Polos iguales que se atraen?
by Alexiel-S
Summary: Pueden 2 pelirrojos del mismo caracter fundisre en una pasion incontrolable?.... se los dejo para que lean


Polos iguales que se atraen? (O.o)

POR: AlexielS

Pareja: Iori Yagami x Aya Fujimiya

Clasificación: Shounen-ai, un poquito más fuertecito (no tiene lemmon... porque no me sale XDDDDDDDD!)

NOTA DE LA AUTORA (YUP!): Bueno, esta cosa es un experimento (también llamado CROSS OVER )... no me pregunten de donde nació esto... por q ni yo lo sé :P... creo q tanto yaoi es peligroso para la vida cotidiana ... en fin...

Los personajes no son míos (por que si lo fuesen... uuuuy!..) cada cual tiene su corpright y esas cosas raras :P... esto es sin fines de lucro, mera diversión (y en parte perversión XD!)

Con especial dedicación a mis amigas queridas... ARRIBA LAS MUJERES! O!... dicho lo importante... A LEER!

Cierta vez, dos pelirrojos se encontraron en un café (el cual era no muy concurrido por la gente de la ciudad); cada uno padeciendo de su propia desgracia... uno amando a su peor enemigo, al cual debía de asesinarlo por destino de su familia y el otro amando al pequeño integrante de su grupo... tan pequeño que no entiende el significado tan enorme que tiene la palabra "amor"... ambos sufriendo por la misma causa... ambos corazones llorando las mismas lágrimas carmesíes que tiñen sus almas.

Uno en una mesa lejana... el otro al otro extremo del lugar, ambos cruzando sus miradas... miradas que hace mucho debieron encontrarse...

Uno de ellos se acerca al otro, con su típica cara de pocos amigos...

-Tienes un cigarrillo?- Le pregunta al joven pelirrojo, que lo observaba con delicia

- No fumo... pero siempre traigo conmigo uno de éstos- le muestra una cajetilla a medias, de una marca

bastante conocida...

- Bueno... lo acepto...- el pelirrojo, que vestía una chaqueta negra corta

y unos pantalones rojos... Iori Yagami, tomó el cigarrillo que Aya Fujimiya le ofreció...

- Y bueno... veo que estás solo...- dice el pelirrojo guitarrista, el cual toma asiento frente al otro sin siquiera pedirle su permiso para ocupar la silla

- No creo que sea algo que te interese... el hecho que me encuentre solo...- Aya desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del café, dónde una pareja se besaba apasionadamente. Viendo aquello, de nuevo volvió a mirar a Yagami, el cual le sonreía con un toque de malicia.

En el aire se podía escuchar las notas de "Au Revoir" de Malice Mizer, y el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso... por fin el pelirrojo "gato" habló:

- Y que se supone que tú haces aquí?... que yo sepa, este no es un lugar muy conocido...- desafió Aya

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti... no crees?... además... no me has dicho tu nombre... – la sonrisa perversa de Iori no abandonaba su rostro

- Tu tampoco me has dicho el tuyo... no veo el problema de jugar a las intrigas- el gato se mostró irónico, mirando fijamente a los ojos del personaje que tenía enfrente

- Vaya, saliste bromista... bueno, empecemos con las "presentaciones"... Iori Yagami... soy participante del torneo de KOF... aparte de ser guitarrista de una banda musical- la cara de Iori se suavizó, pero su maléfica sonrisa no salía de ella... (Nota de la autora... yo: No me pregunten de donde salió esa inusual cortesía por parte de Iori... que ni yo lo sé .''')

- Bueno, si estamos en esas... Aya Fujimiya, soy florista... y no hago nada aparte de eso...- Aya bebía de su vaso, una cerveza bien helada

- (Iori apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero) Pues no tienes cuerpo de un simple florista... más pareces un mercenario...- la cara de Iori se contorsionó en una malvada mueca al ver la expresión de sombro en el otro muchacho

- Y... cómo puedes tú saber eso?... mejor, obviemos el tema y dime: que hacer tú... solo... por éstos lugares?-

- Pues busco una aventura nocturna... necesito sacar tanta tensión de mi cuerpo... y de mi... "zona íntima"- Iori sacaba su cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendía uno -y tu?.. que se supone que haces aquí... nunca te había visto... y eso que vengo seguido- concluyó el peleador, aspirando una fumada de su cigarrillo

- Yo?... pues creo que lo mismo que tú... el trabajo está matándome...- Aya movió su cuello en señal de cansancio

- Vaya... nunca creí que ser "florista" fuese tan agotador- Iori habló en tono de sarcasmo

- Pues sí.. es terrible- Aya contestó en el mismo tono –Mozo! (el mozo se acerca a la mesa y pregunta que desea), quiero 2 cervezas bien frías, por favor (el mesero anota el pedido y se retira).. supongo que tomas cerveza...- Aya toma uno de sus cigarrillos y lo enciende... (N.A: En éste fic Aya va a fumar, y no acepto contradicciones... P)

- Si, si bebo cerveza... vaya que eres amable... serás tan amable con otros "favores"- el pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente al otro

- A que te refieres con lo de "otros favores"...-

- A que más crees que me refiero...-

La cara de Iori está demasiado cerca de la de Aya, tanto así, que el gatito puede sentir su aliento cerca de su boca

- Señor, aquí están sus cervezas, tome...- el mesero interrumpe aquel momento

(N.A: mesero maldito!... esto va pa' weno!)

Aya bebe de su vaso...Iori hace lo mismo...de fondo "Desire" de "Luna Sea"... como el título lo dice... el deseo se apoderó de ambos hombres...

- Tu mirada encandila... lo sabías?- Iori comenzó a acercarse lentamente... hasta quedar rozando la boca de Aya

- Qué pretendes hacer?... besarme?... cuidado al jugar con fuego... te puedes quemar...- Aya se alejó del rostro del otro pelirrojo, tomó su vaso de cerveza y bebió de el... Iori volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa sarcástica, sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo prendió...

- Porque me pediste cigarrillos... si traías los tuyos?...- Aya mira divertido a Iori

- Pues si sacaba los míos... cómo te iba a conocer?... o acaso tu me ibas a dirigir algún saludo?... lo dudo- Iori acabó su vaso, aspiró hondo de su cigarrillo... Aya en cambio, llevaba medio vaso de cerveza y su cigarrillo se había consumido en el cenicero...

- Oye – dijo Iori- yo también podría preguntarte... por... que (Iori comenzaba a acercarse de manera peligrosa)

- Por que?... (Aya empezaba a seguir el juego... en realidad, Iori lo estaba dominando)... acaso t intriga que yo... haya... fumado un poco- la cara de Aya estaba muy cerca de la de Iori... los aliento se rozaban... los ojos estaban sobre la boca del otro, analizándola, revisando lo que sería inevitable..

- Pues si – dijo Iori, acercándose un poco más –me intrigó el hecho de verte con un cigarrillo- Iori hizo casi imperceptible la mínima distancia que los separaba

- Me atraen ciertas características ajenas... como la tuya...- y en un movimiento inesperado, Aya es quien da el primer paso... besa a Iori tan suavemente que el pelirrojo peleador no sabe si aquel contacto es real o no

Luego de un minúsculo instante, Aya se separa lentamente del Yagami, viendo su reacción... ninguna marca de asombro... o de pasión, el mismo semblante frío... pero con los ojos cerrados...

- Vaya que eres impredecible...- Iori reía bajito... como burlándose de la cara de asombro de Aya..

- Yo diría que el extraño aquí eres tu... o me equivoco?- Aya al ataque de nuevo... el sarcasmo es parte de la conversación (N.A: emmm... se me alargó el fic... espero que no termine en...jojojojo!)

- No, no te equivocas...- dicho esto, Yagami enciende la punta de su dedo índice y enciende otro cigarrillo... lo aspira y exhala el humo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

- Uhmmm...- el pelirrojo con chaqueta de cuero larga – creo que mi "sexto sentido" es sensitivo...-

- Veo...- Yagami comenzó a asechar de nuevo al otro, acercándose lentamente... hasta estar rozando nuevamente su boca con la de el –que te gustan las curiosidades...o... es una mera impresión?- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Iori ataca la boca de Aya; aprovechando que éste tenía los labios entreabiertos, introdujo su lengua dentro la boca de Aya... saboreando el dulce toque de maldad al que sabía la boca del otro.

Aya, por su parte, disfrutaba aquel "tierno" contacto... se imaginaba que su vida no estaba relacionada con tanta sangre, con tanta venganza...con un amor imposible... pero aún así no podía olvidar su condición de asesino...

- Eres un asesino - la voz de Iori lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando el beso acabó

- Qué?- Aya aún no conectaba bien sus ideas

- He besado a muchas personas en toda mi vida... y sé reconocer el sabor y el modo de besar de un mercenario... tú posees esas... 'cualidades'- dicho esto, Iori apoyó su espalda en la silla

- ... – un gran silencio invadió el espacio que había entre ambos hombres

Ya pasado un buen rato de silencio, Aya busca su billetera, la revisa y saca de ella el dinero suficiente para pagar las cervezas que ambos tomaron

- Ya te vas?... no quieres jugar un poco más?-

- No, ya veo que no te interesa mucho seguir con el "jueguito" – Aya comienza a salir del local, cuando siente que alguien lo abraza por la espalda

- Quién te dijo que yo... no... estoy... interesado?- Yagami, en un movimiento rápido volteó a Aya y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

Ahora el contacto fue mucho más profundo... puesto que no sólo las bocas jugaban, aprovechando la escasez de luz, las manos comenzaron a traspasar la barrera de la ropa... llegando hasta la superficie de la piel...

- Quieres que lleguemos hasta el límite?- Iori hablaba al oído del otro, sin dejar de mover las manos... llegando al comienzo de sus pantalones

- Y se puede saber dónde?-

- Arriba de éste local hay una serie de habitaciones... tu sabes... de 'ese tipo'- el tono de Iori era realmente seductor

- Mmmmm... esa es una proposición un poco indecorosa señor Yagami...- Aya seguía el juego de la misma manera que lo hacía el Yagami

- Y que dices?... vamos o no? – Iori comenzaba a abrirle los pantalones al pelirrojo

- A este paso... no va a ser necesario que subamos – ambos rieron con el comentario

Los dos pelirrojos comenzaron a subir las escaleras... a medida que subían cada peldaño, la hoguera de pasión era cada vez más ardiente...; llegaron a la habitación... una cama, un velador y una lámpara era toda la decoración del lugar. Los besos se convirtieron en feroces mordidas, las cuales no reparaban si causaban o no dolor

- En la cama... por favor...en la cama...Iori- Aya suplicaba, entremedio de besos y ardientes caricias

- Como tú lo quieras...- Yagami complacía el capricho e su compañía nocturna

Y poco a poco, los dos cuerpos fueron desnudándose... las ropas caían como caen las hojas en pleno otoño, llevadas por el viento de la pasión... quemándose en la hoguera del deseo...

Los dos cuerpos recostados en la cama, Iori dominando la situación

- Basta de juegos... te quiero a ti...- el Yagami comenzó el ritual de sexo... Aya apagó la molesta luz de la lámpara...

0000

Despertó solo en una cama desconocida, de un lugar desconocido... las sábanas revueltas y el suave aroma de un cuerpo en ellas. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a su mente...

- Y pensar que te imaginé frágil e inocente... aunque tu mirada fuese totalmente contraria...-

Iori se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró hacia el velador, donde había una pequeña nota escrita a mano, la cual decía:

"_**Yo pagué las cervezas... tu paga el cuarto**_

_**nos vemos... Aya"**_

- Vaya, vaya!... creo que el inocente niño me dejó la cuenta... uhmm... no te preocupes 'ma cherie'... te buscare y te encontraré... esto no se queda aquí...- nuevamente la maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del joven peleador de KOF.

FIN V.V

0000

Notas finales: Bueno, espero que haya sido del agrado de tods ustedes... aunque casi se me va la onda con el relato, logré completarlo en su integridad ... si es que gustan, le sigo la continuación... por el momento creo que esto es todo... MATTA NE! ;-)


End file.
